DeliciouslyDangerous1: The Ice Bucket Challenge 2!
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Okay, so I got nominated again by XShinkuKikinX, yay! Ugh, this one, I admit, is so much shittier than the other one...*sigh* Well, I hope you enjoy my second IBC! (Ice Bucket Challenge) Oh, and don't forget to see if your name is mentioned in here!


**Yo, I got nominated to do the Ice Bucket Challenge again, only this time I was nominated by XShinkuKikinX! This is my second time doing the Ice Bucket Challenge, but I don't care! I enjoy doing them, so feel free to nominate me as many times as you'd like!**

**Anyways, here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I laid there in my room, Kai on the bed next to me as the two of us watched Frozen. I had been so cold from my Ice Bucket Challenge yesterday, that the two of us hadn't left the room until I'd gotten nice and warm.

"So, this movie is basically different from other Disney movies, as far as the whole "true love" thing goes?" Kai asked, making me giggle at him. It was his first time watching the movie.

"Yeah, the movie basically redefines true love. You know, it doesn't always have to be between a man and woman, right?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at him. His face turned beet red as he bit his bottom lip.

"I know that, but I just prefer that kind, especially when it involves you and me." He murmured, pulling me closer to him. I enjoyed staying close to him, seeing as though he was always warm.

Giggling, I laid my head against his shoulder. "Oh really? Well, that's my favorite kind too." I began, sighing, "Now, can we please finish watching the movie?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Maybe after you sing for me, I think "Let It Go" should do just fine." He said, the look on his face being the one he makes when he's dead-serious.

"What!? NO!" I yelled, my face turning bright red, "I-I can't sing, Kai! I've never done it before, so what if I'm bad at it!?" He shook his head, smiling at me.

"There's no way that could ever be possible. Now, sing something for me, anything." He said, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. I smiled, nodding my head at him; trying to ignore the fact that I was completely nervous.

"Um, I can choose the song, right?" I asked, grabbing my mp3 player, scrolling through the list of songs. He nodded his head, leaning back on the headboard; staring at me anxiously.

"Okay, well, here goes nothing." I shouted, pressing play on the song; the music starting to play. _Shit, this is the karaoke version..._

_Boy, you came like a hurricane_

_Knocked me down, like a tidal wave_

_Didn't see you comin' so quick_

_Look at you boy movin' so slick_

_Always thought love was such a hoax_

_Throwin' shoes at my radio (Why?)_

_Silly love songs made me so sick_

_Couldn't stand them now they all click_

_And the reason is this this this_

_I feel like I'm about to fly_

_Hey boy, you got me on my tip toes_

_Don't stop, kiss me and away we'll go_

_Ooh whoa oh ooah oh_

_Can't shake it, so elevated_

_Take me any way the wind blows_

_Don't stop, love the way you make me float_

_Right up off my tip toes_

He was staring at me to the point where I grew too embarrassed, and shut off the music. "There, that's all I'm gonna sing!" I shoted, crawling back onto the bed with him.

"Man, and you were doing so well, too." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me. "S-Shut up, and press play on the movie!" I yelled, blushing at his compliment.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Academy...**

"Hurry up with the bucket, Cole! I can hardly wait!" Jay shouted, rubbing his hands together; an evil look on his face, "She'll never expect it, since we got her yesterday!"

Cole sighed, him and Lloyd carrying the bucket as the girls followed behind. "We're coming, Zaptrap! Just give us a minute, besides, we're almost to her room."

Jay growled, puffing out his cheeks in anger. "Don't call me Zaptrap, Dirtclod!" He yelled, using Cole's 'special' nickname he'd created when they'd been fighting for Nya.

Cole smirked as they carried the bucket towards my room. "Well, I could always call you what Arisa calls you, _Mocking Jay_." Jay's face turned as red as Kai's gi.

**5 Minutes Later...**

Jay snickered, handing on the doorknob. "Oh man, Kelsey is not gonna be expecting this!" He whispered, turning back to look at Cole and Lloyd. "Ready? One, two, three!"

He turned the knob, flinging the bedroom door open; Cole and Lloyd throwing the bucket of water on me, not realizing they had gotten Kai too.

Nya was the next to speak, staring wide-eyed at her brother and I. "Holy shit, you got Kai too!" She knew that whatever Kai had in store for them would not be pretty.

Kai growled, looking at the others murderously. "Guys, um, what the hell was that!?" All of them stood there silently, when Jay finally spoke up. "Um, the ice bucket challenge?"

I stared at him, practically sweat-dropping. "No shit, Sherlock Homo!" I began, cracking my knuckles, "I think we mean, why did you do that!? I did it yesterday!?"

Lloyd was the next to pipe up, sweating up a storm from his nervousness. "Well, some of Jay's Wutube subscribers asked to see more videos of you getting drenched in ice, so we kind of came up with the idea..."

"Oh, his subscribers like seeing people being covered in icy cold water, do they? Well, I think it's time I nominated some of you guys to do it, right!?" I began, grinning evilly, "Kai, turn on a camera."

Kai nodded, whipping out his phone and setting it to record. "Hello, Jay's Wutube subscribers. Jay just got me again, so now, I'm returning the favor." I said, smirking at the others, "I nominate Jay Walker, Nya Biles, Cole Brookstone, Lena Brookstone, Arisa Yoshida, and Lloyd Garmadon to take the Ice Bucket Challenge, along with LadyMarissaGarmadon, JustCallMeDisc0rd3r, and KuraiFriend!"

The others all stared at me in disbelief. "Oh God, she officially hates us..."

* * *

**Yeah, this one was soooo much shittier than the previous one! *sighs, hanging head in shame***

**Readers: BOOOO! DON'T WRITE ANYMORE FANFICS!**

**Me: W-What!? Why!? Was it THAT bad!?**

**Readers: It was horrible, shame on you! *throws eggs at me***

**Me: I see...Ouch, you bastards! That hurt! *glares at everyone* I'll kill all of you in your sleep! *pulls out handgun, shooting it at the ceiling***

**Readers: O.o It's official, she's insane!**

**Me: Damn straight!**

**Anyways, I hope you don't actually hate me, or my stories...**

**Here are the people I nominated: The Ninja and my OCs, LadyMarissaGarmadon, JustCallMeDisc0rd3r, and KuraiFriend! Hehehe...**

**Oh, and one more thing! **

**NinjaWriterMaster, it's cool about you being a geek because geeks are AWESOME, hell, I'M a geek! I love tons of things everyone considers me geeky for, like Ninjago, Anime, Pokemon, Video Games, Books, Star Wars, Comics, etc.**


End file.
